Last Piece of My Heart
by SteffraDJ.23
Summary: Allen was given a mission by General Cross to kidnap a girl named "Aria Cross" from the hands of Noah. They say that she's connected to Allen's mysterious past. Things end up crazy whenever they unravel the mystery of the 14th and of the heart hiatus
1. Missing

**Little Author's Note :**

Yeah... I'm new at this so please go easy on me. This will be my first story in FanFiction. If you have any comments or corrections, just tell me. ^~^" (Mysterious dude: What is she blabbing about??? JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY!!)

O-o? Okay...

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**-Prologue-**_

"Leave me alone!" Aria shouted, shielding herself with her left arm as the village boys throw rocks at her.

No matter how she pleaded, they wouldn't stop until she's hurt badly. Unfortunately for her, a rock hit her head. Its bruise was hurt badly it was bleeding. She became unconscious and collapsed to the ground.

The boys started running to their escape when a man in a weird tall top hat and fancy coat came closer to the fainted monster. He observed her carefully, touching the parts where the bruises were. At once, the bruises disappeared.

The man took her home and took care of her until she comes back.

"Mister... If you're going to hurt me too, please make it quick. I want to die now." Her voice was still weak.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take care of you and your _innocence_" A comforting smile appeared.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Missing**_

A girl in spiky hair came to the Noah's residence. She had a broad smile as she knocked at the door. Lero, who served as a butler attended to the door.

"Mistress Rhode...Lero?" He looked quite surprised.

"Is Aria around?" Rhode gave a broad smile.

Lero immediately directed her to Aria's spacious room. The 15-year-old Aria was different from before. Her soulless blue-gray eyes became bright.

"Aria~!" Rhode glomps at Aria.

"Rhode..?!" They rolled to the floor.

"Let's play again?"

"What game this time?"

Aria created a bubble from her bare hands until the room was packed with impossible bubbles. Rhode sat on one and opened the door. Tyki got surprise when the teens burst out of the roomful of bubbles. They were riding the bubbles through the hallways until it reached Earl's room.

"Hi-ya, Duke!" Rhode casually said, taking away his umbrella.

"Rhode, Aria! Nice to see you " Earl was still wearing the same wide smile.

"Out again?"

"Family business, dear " He changed his top hat decor into a pumpkin.

"How does he do that?" Aria whispered to Rhode. Rhode just raised her shoulders.

"It's _magic_... Now go train or play with Rhode " He said, brushing off the dirt of his coat. In just a snap, he disappeared.

"Riah~! TAG!" Rhode pushed the girl and ran away to her throne like chair. "Catch me if you can!" She stuck her tongue out entered a room. Aria followed and found the surrounding into a spacious room with various background illusions.

"Rhode.. You're hopeless. I can clearly see you behind that illusion of yours." She smirked. She sprint to the area with clone dolls of Rhode. She simply picked Rhode up like a mannequin.

"Caught ya.."

"No fair! You have that eye!" She pointed at Aria's red right eye and pouted.

"Just lucky I guess."

"One more try?"

Explosion.

It shocked all of the Noahs. It just meant one thing. Exorcists are coming to town.

There were only three of them who stood on guard, waiting. The others left with the Earl. Aria scanned at a 50-m radius.

"How many?" Tyki asked.

"I can't believe it but only four exorcists."

"This will be easy." Tyki and Rhode said in chorus and stretched out. "Three out of Four."

Another explosion was heard. This time the wall in front of them collapsed. Aria was right. Four exorcist--one female, the rest males-- stood there. The girl had her black hair in pigtails. The tallest one, who looked like Japanese, was carrying a katana. _"Must be those equipment types." _Aria told herself. The next one had an eye-patch on his right eye, carrying a huge hammer.

_"The short one... with the white hair..." _Aria muttered. Tyki turned to her.

"Aria, something wrong?"

Allen had the same look on her. _"Why does she resemble someone I know?"_ He told himself. Kanda looked at him weirdly.

"Oi! **NOAH!**" Lavi dared as he swings his hammer toward them. **"COME AND GET IT!" **_'Fire Seal!'  
_

The other group just dodged it and scattered. _"Ba-ka..."_ Kanda grumbled. "Bean sprout, go high. Aim for the girl." Kanda instructed and moved.

_[Aria's PoV]_

I moved back and waited for the attack. A swift move swept pass me but didn't even attacked. Only the words _"Who are you?"_ from the white-haired shortie. He looked so innocent and harmless.

"Who are YOU?" I asked him back and stepped back. I can clearly see myself in him.

"Allen Walker..." He replied and slowed down.

"Aria Cross..."

"I'm sorry, Aria... Forgive me." Allen whispered to my ear and aimed for my stomach. I stop him with my right hand, holding his deformed anti-akuma weapon. I didn't have time to remove it. He tried to escape but i had my grip on him. A deafening crack was heard amidst of the loud roar of the battle.

**"ALLEN!" **

The other girl in black knocked me out and i fell half unconscious.

oOo

**"Aria!"** Rhode called to and left Lavi. _"What the-"_ The commotion was too fast. Time past by too fast. Too late.

"Yuu, I got her." Allen carried the girl on his shoulders.

"Lenalee! Let's go!" Lavi called out and his hammer changed again.

oOo

"Nnnh..."

"Is she awake?"

"I don't think-"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, she's coming to her senses..."

"Restrain her..."

She was strapped with chains and tags just like before. Just like before...

"Earl..." She muttered. "EARL... help me..." She called. Everyone stood back.

"Is she... actually calling out for the Millennium Earl...?" Lenalee gasped.

* * *

**Little Author's Note:**

Uh- yeah... It's a really short chapter. Please forgive me!!! TT~TT I'll do better on my next chappies! (Mysterious Dude: yea yea... just go already...)

Anyway...

In the end, that girl (Aria) was kidnapped by Allen for some reason and then she was calling out to the Earl.

I guess that's it... Please review!


	2. Welcome to HQ!

**Little Author's Note:**

Yay! I'm back! :] anyway, in this chapter, Aria (the kidnapped girl) is staying in HQ so she has to know much about it...

Nothing else here...

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ... (I own the character: Aria Cross :P)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to HQ**_

"Supervisor... about the girl." Reever put some documents in Komui's messy desk. Piles of papers scattered in his office.

"Aria Cross... the new Noah. Kinda weak hmm? Easy catch for Allen" Komui lied down on the sofa as he read Aria Cross's information.

"Don't underestimate her. She was calling out to the Millennium."

"Earl?" Komui's attention got caught with the peculiar girl.

"She seems to have a resemblance to Allen though. The eye and the hair..."

_'Why would Cross Marian want to get this girl?'_

"Let's just keep an eye on her for a while." Komui grinned.

----------------------------------

_[Aria's PoV]_

"They left me..." The chains wasn't wrapped around me anymore. What happened?

The white-haired boy from the battle was sleeping beside my bed. What was his name? Al..?

"Allen...?" I guessed. He woke up by the sound of his name and smiled.

"Do you need anything?" He sat up properly, rubbing his sleepy eyes. I just shook my head 'no'.

Silence.

_'Was he here all this time?'_

"Your name is Aria, right?" He asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Nice to meet you." He smiled again. It sort of reminds me of someone I knew in my past.

"So," he continued on with interrogating me. "How are you?" He did it so casually like nothing happened. It was as if we weren't enemies.

"I'm okay... You?"

"My left arm's okay though your grip was quite tight." He showed me his left deformed arm in a sort of cast. "Komui won't be happy about this..." He laughed it off like it was a kind of joke.

"How did you know the Earl?" He was like making an interview about me.

"He's my-" I was about to finish when someone interrupted.

------------------------

Knock, Knock.

Komui peered into the door finding Aria and Allen having a conversation.

_'Wow... They really look alike...' _Komui told himself. He cleared his throat and greeted their visitor.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Aria. Have you been well?" Aria gave a suspicious glare and didn't respond.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself to you yet." Komui cleared his throat once again. "I'm Komui Lee. I'm the Supervisor of the Black Order Headquarters."

He put down his notes by the drawer and sat down.

"Again, our apologies for taking you from the Noahs."

"It's okay..." Aria finally responded. "You want information on them, right?"

"Actually," Komui stood up and took a close step. "we want information about **YOU**." a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, you're not getting any." she firmly said, smirking back.

"Fine, then." Komui kept a smiling face, although quite annoyed, and proceeded to the door. "You are free to roam around the Head Quarter's grounds as much as you like."

As soon as Komui was gone, Allen invited her to eat lunch with the others.

"That guy..." Allen grumbled, and so did his stomach. "Wanna go have lunch with us?" He offered a hand. She just bit her lip and looked away.

"How could you do this...?" Tears started to fill up her blue-gray eyes that matches Allen's. "I'm your enemy, right?"

He just laughed. Laughed like it was so funny.

"I never thought that we're enemies." Allen smiled again. "Now come on. Let's eat, I'm quite hungry."

----------------------------

"Allen~!" Lavi's voice echoed in the cafeteria from one of the tables. Allen approached while a certain girl tailed behind him.

"Hi-ya! What's your name?" Lavi gave all his effort to talk to the new girl.

"Aria... what's yours?" She smiled back. Lavi turned a bit pink, surprised on how she response to him.

_'What did Komui do to her brain?'_

"I'm Lavi." He pointed to the others and introduced them. "And these are-"

"Oh, that's Lenalee and Kanda, right?" She grinned. The others were quite surprised except for Kanda. All he said was "Che."

"Aria, stay here for a while. I'll just get us some food." Allen excused himself and went to the counter.

"How did you know our names?" Lenalee moved closer to the group.

"Err... I sort of know all of you from Earl. After his _business_ he would tell me about his day. Plus, Allen told me about you on the way here..." She swings her legs under the table.

"How did you end up with the Earl?" The basic question that was asked for the whole day.

"Well, I was adopted."

_'Did Earl know about her having an innocence?' _

Allen came back with two trays. The other one was filled with various foods that Allen loved; Matarashi Dangos. Aria's eye widen in delight.

"Here," he handed her her tray which she gladly accepted.

_'How come Earl never let me eat this much at home?' _she thought, comparing the food in front of her and the food she always had in Earl's place.

"_Moyashi_, you owe me some_ tempura soba_." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I did?"

"You made me go into this mission. I require _tempura soba_ after work." A vein popped on his forehead.

"I did not."

"Yes you did, _moyashi_."

"I did **not**! And stop calling me _'moyashi'_!"

In 5-seconds flat, before anyone could even noticed, Aria finished up her food. Lavi's jaw dropped when he witnessed it. (This has got to go in the Bookman's Record.)

"Oh, you're done?" Allen turned to her completely empty plate. It was as if it wasn't used at all. Aria just nodded.

"You want some seconds?"

"Yes, please"

---------------------------------------

After their lunch, Lenalee asked if Aria can come with her to Komui, her brother. Lenalee knocked and peered into the office. Aria tagged along innocently observing the room scattered with papers.

_'This place is such a mess...'_

"Brother," Lenalee approached the desk. "She's here."

No response. Komui was taking his nap. Lenalee tried crashing his favorite cup but he didn't even woke up to the crashing sound. Just in time, Reever came in with more documents.

"Shh. He's sleeping."

"Komui," Reever whispered to his ear. _"Lenalee's getting married." _

At once, he woke up screaming a deafening _'nooo'_. Reever just put the piles on the messy desk and proceeded to the door.

"No need to thank me."

Aria blinked twice. It was her first time to see a man react so much in such sentence. She tried it once on Earl but he didn't even budge when she said that Rhode took Lero.

"Lenaleeee!~ Please tell me you're NOT getting married!!!" He was shaking Lenalee.

"I-I'm not! Calm down."

_'And I thought he was a very serious person with all of th_e _authority...' _Aria rolled her eyes.

He suddenly stopped when he noticed that someone else was in the room. He cleared his throat and starts to get formal again.

"Miss Aria, have a seat. I would like to ask you some questions." Komui reached for his notes and pushed his glasses. "Would you cooperate?"

"Fine." She replied, sitting down to the sofa.

"First, tell us how you got related to The Millennium Earl."

_'Why does everybody ask me that?' _She grumbled.

"Simple," She crossed her legs. "He adopted me."

"Ah... since when?" He took down some notes.

"When I was 8."

"Who were your parents before Earl took you in?"

That question hit her hard. She looked down to the floor, thinking. She didn't remember who were her parents. She forgot what did they look like. She forgot where she lived before. She forgot anything that involves her hated past.

"I don't have any parents..." Tears filled up once more. "I don't remember them. Who they are... What they looked like... I don't remember them. It's empty." She touches her forehead as it ache to the blurry memories.

The two didn't move even an inch. They knew how it felt; living without their parents. Komui pats her head like a kid and said, "It's okay."

-----------------------------

Mean while, in the Noah's residence, Earl returned with the other Noahs.

"You let them take Aria?!? "

"They had us occupied...! She could just defend herself, you know!" Rhode reasoned out.

"She hasn't mastered her innocence yet! You should have guarded her first!~ " Earl was at rage. "What if the exorcists gets her innocence, ha? "

"I have a feeling they won't..." Tyki flipped a card. "They would eventually make her help the Order."

"What if they would know about her past, ha? They can't know that part. "

"Earl is most worried about Aria, Lero~"

"The cheating boy must have known..."

"You have to find her. NOW. "

-----------------------------

[Back to HQ]

"Here you go!" Lenalee stopped at a door. They entered and it revealed a room not as big as Aria used to sleep in. "If you need anything, our rooms are just next to you."

"'kay, thanks..."

"Oh, yeah... Welcome to HQ!"

----------------------------

[Komui's Office]

"General... Long time no talk. You haven't accepted any of our calls lately." Komui laughed.

"I've been going around the world lately."

"Well then. Allen completed your mission. What's the catch with the Noah?"

"I'll tell you... Soon."

* * *

**Little Author's Notes:**

Quite weird, ne?

Earl is so worried about Aria. Her past seems like a mystery... plus he's protecting Aria's innocence... WHY IS THAT?

And what's with General "someone"? (can't spoil it.. though it's so obvious.. - -'')


	3. Poker

**Little Author's Notes:**

*sigh* ^ ^ So, this is chapter is much of Allen's PoV... ^^ Just read it.. Hope everyone will like it! I'll do my best!

**Disclaimer time!**

**I don't own ^^ just the OC**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Poker**_

_[Allen's flashback]_

"Walker," Komui handed him a note. "This is a message from General Cross. He specifically ordered you to do it."

_Allen,_

_This is important. You have to do as I say without doubts. Go to the Noah's residence and get a girl named, Aria Cross. You need to get her as soon as possible. Avoid the Noahs. She has something to do with your past._

_[Allen's PoV]_

I suddenly woke up from my dream. Cross's note. What did he meant when he said...

_'My past...?'_

I starred at the clock and then to my left arm. Her grip was incredibly strong that it broke my anti-akuma weapon. Soon, the Noahs will go look for her. Damn it. Why am I so troubled...?

_'Mana... I'm confused.'_

I heard someone knock on my door. I opened it finding Aria standing there with some cards. Her eyes were quite swollen. Did she cried?

"Aria, something wrong?" She just bit her lip. "Did you cry?"

"I-I... Can we play poker before I sleep?"

That was quite a weird request. It's already 2 in the morning and still she wanted to play poker.

"A-ah... sure." I let her in my small room.

We found an available area and sat down. She cuts the cards and started playing. She concentrated on her cards and didn't glance at me at all.

"Uhm... Why-" I started but she cut me off.

"I always play with Tyki before I go to bed.. I can't sleep without playing poker every night."

_'Tyki? Isn't that the guy that almost killed me?'_

"I used to play poker with him." I said as I took my cards.

"I know. He told me once when he came home." She draws a card from the deck. "He told me that he almost killed a boy who cheated him in poker."

_'He still remembers that...?'_

"He said he likes your tricks. He always win to anyone in poker except me and that '_cheating boy'_. He said that I'm like the _'cheating boy' _from before." She puts down her cards and showed a flawless complete Royal Flush.

_'How could she-?' _

"YOU CHEATED!~" I pointed at her cards. "I KNOW YOU CHEATED! I JUST KNEW IT! I NEVER LOSE IN A GAME OF POKER!"

She just laughed. "You're just like Tyki." She gathers the cards and stood up.

"Thanks for playing with me. Sorry to disturb you this late at night, Allen. Good night!" She exited to the door.

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand to ask her something. "You haven't answered my question. Why were you crying?"

"It's because I missed everyone especially Rhode and Tyki."

"Don't worry... I know they miss you too."

* * *

**Little Author's Notes:**

Err... yeah... That's kind of short... - -''

please bear with it (I'm just 13...) ^^;; Please Review! I'll do my best... Criticisms are welcomed...


	4. Revelation

**Little Author's Notes:**

Here I go again! ^^ Thanks for the people who reviewed

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man... just the OC**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Revelation**_

_[Aria's Dream]_

"_Aria..." Rhode's voice called. "Can you hear me?"_

"_Rhode...?"_

"_ARIA!" Rhode run toward Aria. "Are you okay? Did those bloody bastards do anything to you?!" She twirls Aria around, looking for any signs of abuse._

"_I'm okay. They didn't do anything." The background changed into a calm setting that matched to Rhode's mood._

"_Are you sure you're okay? You didn't sleep so well a while ago." _

"_Yeah. It's okay now. I played poker just a while ago."_

"_With... who?"_

"_Allen. Allen Walker." _

_Rhode's eyes started to sparkle at the sound of the name._

"_A-Allen?" She blushed."Never mind... Tyki's coming to tell you something."_

"_What something?"_

"_You'll know later..."_

_After some time, a blurry image of Tyki appeared in the middle of nowhere. _

"_Tyki!" Aria ran to him and gave him a hug._

"_Hey, kiddo! I was hoping to play poker with you." He showed her his card deck that suddenly appeared from his hand. "I thought you won't sleep without playing." He smiled._

"_It's okay. I played with Walker." She grabs the deck._

"_Ah... the cheating boy." He ran his fingers through his black hair. "So, who won?"_

"_None the other," She smirked. Tyki just put his hand and pat her like a little kid. "I knew that..."_

_Rhode cleared her throat and gave Tyki the "tell-her-already" expression._

"_Oh, yeah." He started and looked seriously at Aria's eyes. "Listen. We don't have much time but I have to tell you something about your background."_

"_What do you mean by 'background'?"_

"_Rhode... You're the eldest. You should be the one telling her this." Tyki gave an annoyed expression._

"_It's too troublesome. If Earl founds out, he'll kill me." She sat down on a blob-like seat.  
_

"_Anyway... We better make this one quick." He sat down to the ground. "You see, when Earl took you in, he erased your memories. You can't remember anyone from your past, right?"_

"_Yeah..." Aria nodded, touching her forehead. She can still feel how much it hurt when Komui asked her about her past._

"_It turns out that you had a twin. I don't know if he or she's still alive. Earl never told us about it. You two were thrown away by your parents because of your "abnormality". Then-" _

"_Wrong... You weren't thrown away by your parents..." Rhode suddenly speak up. "You were-" She stopped again. "We got to go. Until next time. Take care!"_

"_WAIT!" Too late. The two vanished and left Aria._

oOo

"RHODE!" She woke up from her dream.

Nope. No Rhode or Tyki. Just her in a small room deliriously thinking of what Tyki and Rhode just told her. She turns to a clock nearby and found out it was already 6 in the morning.

_'It felt so quick...'_

Aria sat up straight and paused to think. Her stomach started to grumble loudly.

_'damn it... I'm so hungry...'_

She dressed up and went downstairs to find the cafeteria. She can't remember well which turn was it. Allen just dragged her to any place yesterday to the cafeteria and they almost got lost twice.

_'No! In times of hunger and thirst, you must not lose faith! Let your hunger guide your way to food!' _ She told herself.

* * *

**Little Author's Notes:**

I don't want to spoil it so much... but i think it's obvious now, right?

So, anyway... Aria met Rhode and Tyki in her dream leaving her clueless about her "twin" and definitely hungry.

Please review! ^^ Criticisms are okay...


	5. Tempura Soba

**A/N:**

I got tired of putting "Little Author's Notes" Before the story... lol

Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ... just the OC**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Tempura Soba**_

"Aria, are you awake?" Lenalee called out. She was holding a tray with some breakfast for her. No one answered.

"Aria?" She called out again. She got worried. She kicks the door open. No one was around except for Aria's messy bed.

_'Oh please, no... don't let her escape!'_

"KOMUI! SHE'S GONE!"

------------------------------------

Meanwhile on Aria's search for the cafeteria...

"_Aish~! This place is too big for me... I can't find the cafeteria..."_ She fell to the floor. Her stomach grumbled once again. _"Crap... I'm hungry..."_

"Oi, bean sprout! Got lost again?" A deep voice said from behind.

A vein popped on Aria's forehead. She lost it. No one ever calls her a bean sprout. Not even the Noahs or Earl. It really meant NO ONE. NEVER.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING BEAN SPROUT, FREAK?!" **She swings her fist at him.

Kanda got surprised but he didn't let it show. _'What the-? I thought that was Allen... Not that I care...'_

"Che."

"**DONT YOU TCH-ING ME, YOU BANGED FREAK!" **She was in total war-freak mode.

"Don't you call me a banged freak or I'll cut you into pieces..." Kanda glared at her. She didn't flinch like the others usually do.

_'Hn... this girl is a tough one...' _Kanda thought.

"If you're looking for the cafeteria, just turn around and take 5 steps forward." He instructed and left.

She did as she was told. "Turn around and take 5 steps forward". In the end, the cafeteria was right behind her.

_'I must have looked like an idiot in front of that banged freak...'_

She sprint to the counter to order. The person on the counter greeted her and asked what she wants.

"Hi, cutie! I'm Jerry, at your service. Now what would you like to order?" He had his hair in two ponytails.

_'Is he gay?' _Aria's eyes twitched.

"What are you gaping at? Do I have something on my face?" Jerry took a mirror and looked at his face.

"Err... no." She shook her head. "What do you have in the menu?"

"Sweet, we cook anything." Jerry dared, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay... I'll have 6 eggs sunny-side-up, 3 cups of fried rice, 4 bowls of cream of mushroom soup, 6 plates of lasagna, 2 plates of spaghetti, 2 plates of Kimchi, 5 bowls of ramen, a whole platter of KimBap..." She paused to think. The 'banged freak' a while ago entered the cafeteria and took a seat on a nearby table. "or Sushi if you don't have Kimbap, 12 matarashi dangos, 4 mango puddings-or if you don't have mangoes, go for chocolate-, 2 fried ice creams, one chocolate sundae and 2 Tempura Soba" She smiled at the panicking Jerry.

"Err... do you want them all now?" He takes a hold of the long list of the food she ordered.

"yes, please." She grinned.

She managed to bring everything to a table next to Kanda's after 12 times of going back and forth.

"Here," She handed him some Tempura Soba. "I think I owe you this."

He didn't care to look at her. He just took it from her hands.

"Thanks." He replied. It wasn't much audible but Aria understood.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Che."

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Aria proclaimed and sat next to Kanda.

-----------------------------

"Lavi, have you seen Aria?" Lenalee tried to catch her breath. She's been looking everywhere.

"No, but I think I saw her crawling somewhere near sector 6." He pointed back to where he last saw her.

"WHAT?! CRAWLING?!?" Allen started to panic.

"I did mean it literally. She was moaning that she was hungry."

"Cafeteria~!"

----------------------------

The who group finally came to the Cafeteria and found Aria next to Kanda, talking while eating some Tempura Soba. They stood dumbstruck at the scene. Kanda has NEVER, and it really meant NEVER let anyone sit next to him at lunch.

"**KANDA!?!?!!" **

They all shared different kinds of violent reaction.

"Tell me I'm dreaming! SOMEONE PINCH ME!!!" Lavi shouted.

"WTF?! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!" Reever was banging the floor, half laughing.

"DARN IT! I HAVE TO WRITE MY WILL!" Komui rushed out to write his will in the office.

"This has definitely go to the Bookman's Records..." Bookman mumbled.

"HAS KANDA GONE SOFT?!?" They all thought. "What did that girl feed him!?"

Allen had no reaction. A dark demonic aura appeared around him. He was laughing like a demon.

"He... ehe... ehehe... Kaaanddddaaaaa~"

"A-Allen...? Are you okay?" Lavi faced Allen.

"KANDA, YOU BASTARD!!!" Allen's voiced echoed the cafeteria. "WHAT IS THIS, HA?!"

"Are you blind? I'm eating lunch." Kanda simply put, finishing his Soba.

"NOT THAT! I MEANT HER!" Allen pointed to Aria who didn't mind at all. She was too busy eating. Allen's mood changed again. (mood swings?) "How come you let her eat with you???"

"Tempura Soba."

"What?"

"I said 'tempura soba'." Kanda's tone started to get annoyed.

"WHAT?! JUST FOR TEMPURA SOBA?!? THAT'S SO MEAN!" Allen shook Kanda. "Yuu~! If you wanted that Soba so much, just tell me!!!"

_'If you gave me Tempura Soba before, I 'might' let you eat with me...'_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**

So, take note! If you want to sit beside Kanda, make sure you have Tempura Soba! :P

Kind of a Yullen here?

Poll Survey~! (Supervised by Mysterious Dude!)

What was the main reason that Allen got so mad at Kanda?

1) Kanda never let Allen sit next to him even though he cooked him some Tempura Soba (You'll see that in Exorcist's Vacation in the Manga's Extra)

2) Allen's jealous at Aria... (? Random?)

Please review even though I'm annoying and bad at this! XD

Don't Forget About The Survey


	6. Truth and Lies

**A/N:**

Hi-ya~! ^^ I'm back... (Mysterious Dude: It's just has been 3 days - -;;)

Anyway, This chapter is much where Allen Walker finds out about-- Just read it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Truth and Lies**_

After the huge meal, Komui excused Aria for a continuation in the interview. He said that a 'special' person is the one going to interview her this time. For some reason, Timcanpy reacted and left Allen's head and followed Komui.

"Tim, where are you going?"

----------------------------

"Wait in here, okay?" Komui gestured her to sit by the sofa. "He's coming in a few minutes."

Aria waited. A little bit of excitement and curiosity flowed in her. In a blink of an eye, a man appeared at the back of the room with Timcanpy on his hat.

"Hi, girl. Are you Aria Cross?" The man lift his hat. The excitement left Aria. Her gut felt funny with an intent to kill.

"What is it to you? Cross Marian." She removed the black cross bracelet on her right hand and went for Cross's neck.

She had her grip concentrated on his neck with her right arm.

"Impressive. You managed to activate your innocence in a snap." He held her hand but suddenly jerked. Something was stopping him.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing... but to destroy evil."

"There's nothing evil in this world except for you." She said spitefully. Anger was completely seen in her eyes.

Allen suddenly burst in the room and found Aria holding Cross by the neck.

"TIM- Master!"

He activated his "Crown Clown" and advanced to them. He jerked at once when he saw her right arm. It was very much the same as his Crown Clown Edge.

_'What is that?'_

"It's okay, Allen. She isn't hurting me." Cross explained.

"I won't hurt you _yet_." She turned to Allen. "You know this pervert?"

"_Sadly, Yes. _He's my master. Let him go."

Aria dropped Cross and stepped back. It was Allen's turn to hold him. Allen punched him with his right and left a mark.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME PAY FOR ALL THE DEBTS!!!"

---------------------------

They settled down once Komui told them so. Timcanpy happily buzzed around the room.

"So explain this." Allen got all serious as he lifts Aria's right arm.

"I was born with it... That's what Earl told me." She shoved Allen off and wore her bracelet again. Her right arm returned to normal. She was still upset quite upset that she didn't kill Cross before Allen showed up.

_'There's more to what Earl tells you...'_

"Why do you wear that bracelet?"

"So it neutralizes my right arm. He said that Noahs have to disguise themselves."

"You think you're a Noah?" Cross lights up a cigarette.

"I believe I am."

"Wrong. If you were a Noah, you would have been DEAD." Cross lifts up her right hand. "This right hand? It's Innocence. Innocence is a poison for Noahs."

Aria jerked. Her head starts to ache again. _Tyki..._

_'"You see, when Earl took you in, he erased your memories. You can't remember anyone from your past, right?"_

"_Yeah..." Aria nodded, touching her forehead. She can still feel how much it hurt when Komui asked her about her past._

"_It turns out that you had a twin. I don't know if he or she's still alive. Earl never told us about it. You two were thrown away by your parents because of your "abnormality".'_

"Aria, they lied to you."

_'Does that also mean that whenever Earl tells me that he loves me, he's lying?'_

"It's repeating. The lies." She covered her ears as a painful smile appeared on her face.

---------------------------------

Allen continuously knocked on Aria's door. He pressed his ear on the door and listened but she won't respond at all. That sentence hit her hard. Harder than anything.

_'Aria, they lied to you...'_

"Aria, listen... please." Allen called out. "I'm begging you." He rest his head on the door.

It opened and Allen fell on her. They end up in an awkward position. Aria was unconscious, her left arm covered with deep cuts. There was blood everywhere. Allen had his adrenaline rush on. He immediately ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it before the wounds to stop the bleeding. He checked her pulse. It was slower than normal.

_'Don't do this... not now, Aria.'_

He carried her on bridal carriage to the infirmary as fast as he could. He started cursing under his breath while worrying if he could make it in time. They barged in, having the head nurse their attention.

"Walker, what's wrong-- Oh heavens..." She gasped once she saw the multiple cuts on her arm.

"Please, you have to do something..." Allen laid her down on one of the beds. "She lost too much blood."

"You work-aholics never stop injuring yourselves, ha?" She grabs her kit and starts working.

"I'm really sorry,"

["Walker, you are to report to the Office right now. Urgent notice from the General."]

"Head Nurse, I got to--" He turned to the nurse. She had that look on him.

"I know. Now go along, you're needed in the office."

"Thanks, very much."

---------------------------------

Allen ran as fast as he can and reached the office. As expected, Komui and the General was there. They were talking some things through like the usual. Allen cleared his throat and they immediately stopped.

"You called?" Allen walked closer.

"Walker, General Cross has some things to tell you." Komui stood up to leave but--

"Komui, stay." Cross gestured him to sit down. "I think it will be important too for you to know."

"What is it?" Allen sat down. Tim buzzed around the room and perched on Allen's head. "Tim?"

Timcanpy flew away to Cross and opened his mouth. A sort of recording was heard all over the room. There were various sounds. There was crying, screaming, moaning, pleading...

"This is the last recording Tim got of you and Aria years ago... This was before you met Mana and before you two got your memories lost. Including before you get the 14th's memories."

"What do you mean by 'you and Aria'?"

"This is the truth, Allen. Aria's your twin." Allen opened his mouth but no words came out. "You'll just see... Tim will show you instead."

* * *

**A/N: **

O-O [OMG] The truth is revealed... how will Allen take it?

Please review even though I'm bad at making fanfics! TT~TT Give the poor author some reviews...


	7. Lost Memories

**A/N:**

Continuation of Tim's recordings ^^

Enjoy! Ask questions if you must...

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Lost Memories**_

"No! Please don't hurt them." A woman voice screamed for mercy. The enemy was already determined to kill them.

"How much does it take for a mother to save her 7-year-old twins..?"

"Please... I'll do anything. Don't hurt them."

"Don't worry... I won't hurt them. Not one bit. I'll just _borrow_ them." He was darting at the two with the menacing smile.

They were just at one corner, praying to God that he will save them. The other one was crying. She just can't stand to see her mother suffer so much.

"Rhode... Do _it_" The man instructed pointing to the woman. In a glimpse, she turned crazy. The man suddenly vanished leaving the tortured woman and children behind.

"Curse you... Curse you blasted kids..." The woman started to murmur. "You two were bad luck as they said... Curse you..."

"Ma...?" The twins said.

"GET OUT! CURSE YOU BOTH! YOU WERE THE REASON HE DIED!" She screamed. Her eyes were completely blank. She lost her heart and soul. She was nothing mere than a puppet.

The two were forced to stay out in the cold winter. Everything was covered in white fluffy snow. They struggled in the cold, their feet freezing under the thick sheet of ice. No one was around to help the poor kids.

"Allen... Did she really meant it when we were cursed...?" The tears on her cheeks fell and froze before it fall to the ground. "Look at us. We're monsters." She gazed at both their arms.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it..."

"If she didn't mean it, why did she kick us out?"

"She'll come back for us..." The boy showed a comforting smile. "remember, she told us that she loves us so much."

"Allen..." she started sobbing as more teardrops fell from her face.

"Aria, don't cry... We'll be okay." He said, shielding her from the bitter cold with his body and a single blanket.

Those were his very words that comforted her. She just lean to his warm body as they slept for the night.

After some time, they both felt warmth somewhere near them. They woke up and saw fire next to them. The fat man from before was there.

"Fufu, it's cold isn't it? " The light from the fire reflected from his glasses.

"Come, make yourself warm. " He invited. The kids had so much caution on him.

He was the reason that their mother got crazy, the reason that they were thrown out, the reason for their abandonment.

"Come, on... Don't be shy. "

The girl was terribly freezing that they had no choice but to play with the devil. They came closer and make themselves warm.

"Here, I bet you're hungry. " He handed him a bag of food. They accepted it and ate silently.

"What? No 'thank you' at all? "

"T-Thank... you..." They look at each other and continued eating.

"So, what are you kids doing here out in the cold? " He munch a piece of roasted meat.

"What does it look to you?" the boy said spitefully.

"Ah, we have a brave one here... " He took a closer look at the boy. "It looks like your mother kicked you out. " He extended his hand to touch the boy but...

"Don't touch him!" the girl shouted at his face.

"Ah ha ha... I never meant to hurt you. " He looked at his watch. "Ah, look at the time. I have to go! Keep the food if you must. "

He vanished in an instant. In time, the two traveled south, searching for a job so they can sustain their needs. The fat man kept appearing too, giving them food and some clothes, trying to gain their trust. They got used to him visiting them every time, bringing them all sorts of food; a temporary benefactor.


	8. Wait There

**A/N:**

Continuation of Tim's Recording!

_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wait Here**_

In time, the two traveled south, searching for a job so they can sustain their needs. Fortunately, there was a circus around in the next town their moving. They were looking for a helper around. Just what the twins needed.

"Look... The circus is in town..." she pointed at the poster. "They're looking for a helper too."

"Great idea! I'm signing up." the boy smiled. "There's still hope after all..."

"I'll come with you." She took a step forward but the boy stopped her.

"No," He gave a serous look. "Wait here."

"But-"

"No buts..." He puts his finger on her lips, stopping her words.

"But, Allen..."

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Just wait here." He left.

"But... it's Christmas Eve." She moans. She found a spot by the fence and sat there impatiently. There was nothing to do, and she had no one to talk to. December 24. It was suppose to be the day they celebrate Christmas, the day they celebrate their birthdays.

"Fufu, what are you doing alone in here? " The fat man in a fancy coat and weird top hat appeared once again.

"You must be cold, Lero~" His umbrella spoke.

"Ah! It spoke!" Aria screamed and pointed at the umbrella.

"Of course, I speak Lero~" the umbrella threw her a warm blanket. "Here's a blanket for you, Lero~"

"Thanks?" She gladly wrapped it around her.

"Where's your brother? "

"He's in the circus... getting a job..." she said in an annoyed tone.

"He left you alone? " His wide smile got wider.

"No, he's just-" she tried explaining but the man cut her off.

"He left you alone in Christmas Eve... pity, pity " He pats her small head.

"Pity, Miss Aria, Lero~"

"Don't worry... I'll give you something for Christmas. " He waves his hands and like a magic trick, two presents appeared from his hands.

"Here's one for you," He gives the one with the red wrapping. "And here's one for your brother."

"What is it?" She shakes her present.

"Go guess "

----------------------------

"That's it... That's just what Tim got.." Cross closed Tim's mouth. It flew off and chopped at the curtains.

"I feel sick..." Allen whispered. "This is sick... I had a sister... A twin sister... and I never remembered her one bit." he looked down to the empty floor, his reflection reflecting his pain. "It's almost like giving her away to the devil..."

"It wasn't your fault Allen. Earl has his old tricks up till now."

"Does she know?" Allen didn't move from his position. They all froze.

"No. I don't think the Noahs or Earl had a plan on telling her." Cross light up another cigarette. "They used her as a radar. Her right eye works perfectly like yours. Her right arm is unpracticed but it's as strong as yours."

Allen touched his left eye. He remembered it. The time when Mana became an akuma because of him. The time he got cursed. _'Curse you, Allen!!!'_

"But how is that possible? Isn't Allen the only one cursed here?" Komui pushed up his glasses.

"I can't specifically say this but I think since they were twins, some kind of connection is between them. Call me crazy but I think it's the Twin Innocence."

"The what?" Komui and Allen said in a duet.

"Twin Innocence. It's quite rare to find an innocence like it. It makes a connection to both users. Whatever happens to the other, affects the other user. Like for example, Allen got cursed with his left eye, Aria got hers on her right. It 'might' be possible to merge both innocence to get a stronger one but the users has to do it willingly. There 'might' be also a possibility that when merged it could be the 'Heart'."

"Twin Innocence, huh?"

"It's hard to understand once when you start saying the word "might", master." Allen grumbled.

"I know you, kid... You're worried about your sister." Cross messed Allen's hair.

"Oh, yeah... Can I go now? I promised that I'll be back in the infirmary."

"Sure, kid. Take care of her."

Explosion. A wailing siren was heard all over the head quarters. ["ALL EXORCIST PLEASE PROCEED TO SECTOR 10, WE HAVE AN AKUMA ALERT AT LEVEL 4!"]

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG! AKUMA ATTACK LEVEL 4!! XD ehehe... I'm making this really quick... :] please review! Ask questions if you must...


	9. Come Back

**A/N:**

Akuma ALERT~! ;; Please forgive me for my horrible narrating during battles. I'm not that good. I'm good at illustrating it though!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ... just the OC**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Come back**_

**["ALL EXORCISTS PLEASE PROCEED TO SECRTOR 10! WE HAVE AN AKUMA ALERT AT LEVEL 4!"]**

The sirens wailed at the head quarters. Everyone run to their designated places. Allen run as fast as he can and went past Lenalee with Lavi.

"Allen, hop on!" Lavi stopped in front of him.

"I have to go to the Infirmary first. Aria's in there." Allen stepped on Lavi's hammer and they drift off.

"No time. We have a Level 4 here Allen. LEVEL 4!" Lavi put the emphasis on the 'Level 4'.

Allen fell silent. He's sure that a Level 4 was sent here to get Aria back. Lenalee had that look on Allen.

"Allen... Is there something wrong?"

Allen put up his pokerface and smiled, trying to hide the fact that A Level 4 wasn't just taking Aria Cross. It was taking his twin sister. The one he lost without knowing.

"Nothing. Let's destroy that Akuma!"

The Level 4 was destroying everything in its path. The talismans, even combined together only held it for a while until the exorcists came. Kanda and Marie was already there, fighting it off. Sparks was escaping at every attack they make. Kanda flipped and dodged one of the Akuma's attacks. Miranda was using Time out to protect the Finders and people in the sector.

"Beansprout, you're late!" Kanda was pushed to one corner as another attack pushes through.

"Sorry, I got caught up lately." Allen activated his Crown Clown and used Clown Belt. Lenalee and Lavi assisted, swiftly attacking the Akuma at the same time.

"Aha ha ha ha!~ Fat chance..." The Akuma laughed and suddenly cried. "WHERE'S MISTRESS ARIA???"

The exorcists looked at each other. It was obvious that it was looking for Aria.

"What now?" Lavi stepped on his weapon and balanced. "It only needs the girl."

"We can't risk them having her back. You know about the Innocence right?" Cross loaded up his "Judgment".

"Even if we give her back, it will still destroy the HQ." Komui think things through. "Including the Innocence Hebraska has."

"I'll go down and have some business with this thing."

It went amok, shouting the same things and covering it's ears like a little kid. "WHERE'S MISTRESS ARIA?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???" It shot out a big ball toward Allen and the others. Allen pulled his left arm and a sword came out. He sliced it in two.

"This is such a great show, Walker. Keep it up." A voice said from nowhere.

"Tyki, I'm bored. When is Aria showing up?"

Marie confirmed it. It was the Noahs; Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot. The two ascended from above and landed on the Level 4.

"Shh... Komusuke, don't be rude. We're just visitors." Rhode pats it's big head.

"Mistress Rhode, They won't give us Mistress Aria!"

"If they won't give us Aria, we'll just kill them all." a black butterfly perched on his finger. _'Tease... Look for Aria.'_

The rumble started again. The Akuma raged towards Kanda first and throws him over like trash. It was annoyed from the scratches Kanda made with his mugen. The Noahs just sit back and relax while watching the battle. Allen backed Kanda up, followed by Lavi's Fire Seal. The beast fell to the ground.

"Ha, take that!"

-------------------------------

_In the Infirmary..._

Aria's eye's fluttered open. She can't remember much. She just knew that something happened in her room and then nothing. Where was she?

She sat up and scanned the room. The Head Nurse came back to check on her. An odd black butterfly was hovering above her. It charged towards the nurse but jerked. Aria's right arm was lifted limply like a zombie.

_'Tease, stop...'_

The tease obeyed her thoughts and hovered above her again. The nurse was speechless. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried stopping the girl but she wouldn't listen.

"Miss Aria, your wounds haven't healed yet!"

Her eyes widen at what she saw. The tease was eating up her wounds and each temporarily healed slowly.

"Thank you, tease." She removed her black cross bracelet.

------------------------------

Back at the battle where the exorcists are risking their lives.

Lenalee got knocked out with one blow and flew off to the wall. Fortunately, Lavi caught her before she hits her head. Kanda managed to cut off it's arm but it came back.

_'Che... It's recovering so fast.' _Kanda grinds his teeth in frustration.

"Allen, can't you see it's weakness?" Lavi shout off from the other end. The Level 4 took another blow at Lavi and hit him.

"LAVI! Damn it!" He charges for the monster. It just grinned and grabs Allen with it's hand. He tried struggling but it wouldn't budge.

"Komusuke, don't finish him off yet... I can still use him for my collection, you know..." Rhode flew down to the scene and touched Allen's face.

"But Mistress, what about Mistress Aria?"

"The tease got her... She's coming."

_'Tease? Doesn't that eat your body?' _Allen's heart ache and felt the damage the time when the Tease ate a whole through his heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BACK OFF!" Allen slashed through it's hand. Rhode flip back to the Akuma's head.

"Come on, Allen. We just want our precious Aria back." She pouted.

Lenalee gave Kanda a boost and stabbed the Akuma right in the middle. Allen combined his innocence and stabbed it too. Lenalee and Lavi came flying in and kicked the swords harder to go deeper. It started moaning, knowing it's end is near.

"KOMUSUKE!~" Aria's voice shouted. "What are you--" She stopped. Komusuke isn't like the little Level 2 Akuma from before. It was now a horrible killer; a level 4.

"You promised me, didn't you? You promised not to kill any more humans!" Aria jumped to the scene. The other exorcists just stand back except for Allen.

"Well, ***cough* **I did promise but you were kidnapped. I became restless you know? Earl-tama told me that if I wish to see you again, I should evolve in at least level 4." Komusuke coughed.

"You believed that liar? _You shouldn't have believed him._.." She lifts her right arm. _"It's all just a big LIE." _

"Aria, I'm sorry. Please come back..."

She strikes through Komusuke. _'May you rest in peace, Komusuke...'_

The Akuma turned into dust, it's soul being freed from it's bonds. It had a wonderful smile on it's face almost saying that it's grateful.

Tyki came in too, shuffling a card deck. He ran his fingers through his black raven hair. He had a smile on his face that shows approval to her deed.

"Aria, come with us. Earl's worried sick." Tyki bent down to match Aria's height. "Or you want to stay here with these humans?"

"I..." She looks back at the injured people behind her, including Allen Walker. "...wanted to stay with them. I have some things to clear to myself."

"Okay. It's fine with us." Tyki pats her head and messed her silver hair again. "Seriously, the Earl didn't knew about our little _'visit'_ here... We better get going then. Rhode!"

"I'm on it already." Rhode said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, I forgot something!" She jumps back and kissed Allen on the lips. Everyone got shocked. "Bye Allen! Take care of Aria, okay?"

They went in the door and disappeared with it leaving the HQ in a big mess. "What just happened?"

"Aiii~ YOU EXORCISTS AND WORK-AHOLICS NEVER STOP INJURING YOURSELVES HA?? MORE WORK FOR ME~~"

* * *

**A/N:**

Do you think that Aria made the right choice to stay? O-o?

Ehehe.. more work for Matron. XD Head Nurse will be busy for a while.

Please Review! ^^


	10. Cookoff

**A/N:**

I'm really really sorry for that loooonngggg hiatus! TT~TT I'm currently in vacation here in the Philippines so I didn't have much time to continue the fic... anyway as you guys suggested. ^^ thanks for the recent reviews and for being patient.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Fun Cook-off **_

The Order took another blow from the Noahs. Everyone seemed to be in the Infirmary while the Komurin-Exes and some people from the Asian branch are working on the repairs. No one seemed to be badly hurt.

"Aisssshh~ It hurts!" Aria hit Allen's head. "Can't you take it gently?"

"Hey, I'm already taking care of you and this is how you show thanks?"

Allen gently rubbed the cotton ball with betadine around Aria's wounds.

"Hmpff!" She lied down on her bed letting Allen still rubbing the cotton on her wounds.

Allen simply smiled. Deep down, he felt a warm feeling of satisfaction. It's like making up for the lost time that was wasted. _'So this is what Komui feels for Lenalee.. but Komui's just so much sister complex.'_

He turned to Lenalee's bed. Komui was there as usual, doing his job as the brother. Maybe he's trying too much. Komui stopped to look back at Allen. He caught sight that Allen was observing him all this time.

_'Good job, Allen,' _Komui thought and went back to take care of Lenalee.

"Nurse Matron! We need more bandages here~!" Lavi waved his arm and shouted loudly.

--------------------------

Somewhere in the Noah's...

"So, you let her decide...?" The Duke sip some of his tea.

"I did. She has to go to where she belongs, Earl." Tyki shuffled his card deck. "You can't hide that fact for long."

"Hmm... So that's what happened? Nothing else?"

"Well, Cross mentioned about Aria's Innocence. He said it was a Twin Innocence."

"Twin Innocence... Quite rare..." Earl rubs his long chin. "Perhaps this is the Heart."

"What? Are you sure?" The Jasdevi Twins stood to their feet and went closer for more information.

"Maybe," The Duke finished his tea and pour in some more.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe," He continuously put some sugar cubes in his.

"Maybe what?"

"Rhode, is the swimming pool ready?" He changed the topic.

"It's already there."

"Let's go swimming and have some fun, shall we?" He stood up and left the room.

"He's changing the topic-- again..." Devit muttered and followed.

-------------------------------------

Hallways to the Cafeteria...

Lavi taps Allen's back. "Moyashi~~ Come here for a second. I wanted to ask you something." They both left and entered a vacant room. Lavi seems so excited.

"Don't lie to me, okay? Aria's your twin, right?" Lavi showed a smile of pride.

"Wha-- How did you--? Since when did you--?" Lavi covered Allen's mouth and starts explaining.

"Shh. I heard you people talking in Komui's office when I past by." Lavi removed his hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, _Sister Complex_"

"I'm NOT a sister complex!!!"

"Come on. Don't be shy... _Sister Complex 2._"

------------------------------------

They went back to where they were before and walked straight in the Cafeteria. They took a nearby table and started to order some food. Allen went on his hunt like usual. He carried all 16 plates of Matarashi Dangos he loved to the table. Once he sit down, he had a glance of Aria with Kanda once again, eating Tempura Soba. He felt funny feeling of jealousy in his stomach.

_'I can't be jealous. She's my sister. My twin sister. Why should I be jealous?'_

Kanda seems enjoying this. He felt a feeling of being watched so he looked back at where Allen was sitting. Allen quickly looked away and continued to eat up. Kanda smirked and put his arm on Aria's shoulders. Allen ticked off. He brought his tray and sat between Kanda and Aria.

"Oi, moyashi. I'm sitting there."

"I want to sit here... AND MY NAME'S ALLEN!" Allen pushed Kanda off.

"Sister complex..." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Allen smashed one of the bowls.

"Che." Kanda finished up his soba and stood up.

"They're at it again..." Lavi muttered. "They really are close friends..."

------------------------------------------

Back at the Noah's swimming pool...

"Oi Jasdevi twins... Jump in already."

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO SWIM~" They cling onto one of the posts while Rhode drags them into the pool.

"Aww, don't be such a kill joy. Just jump in the water." Rhode struggled more. "Or would you rather eat another one of Earl's hamburgers?" She whispered. The twins look back at Earl grilling some burgers while whistling a happy tune.

"Water or Hamburgers? Which one is worse?" They look at each other.

"Definitely hamburgers!" They said altogether and jumped in the pool.

"Tyki! Swim with us!" Rhode splashes the water to Tyki. The water just went past him. "Not a chance."

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!!!" The twins shouted their protest.

Cyril had his _papa antenna _on and jump in the pool to have fun with his Rhode.

-----------------------------------------

"Ah, this must be Aria Cross." Aria turned to the voice and found a tall British man that looked like in his 50s. He was carrying a huge tray of cakes of every kind.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Her innocent eyes blinked at the old man.

"I'm Malcolm Lvellie of the Central." He put down the tray in front of her. "Would you like some? I bake them myself."

Her eyes started to sparkle in delight. She timidly took a slice and starts tasting them.

"I've never tasted anything good in my entire life!" She starts finishing off Lvellie's cakes. "Not even in Earl's or here!"

Those words rang in Lvellie's ears. _'This girl has quite some appetite...' _He thought and just observed the girl. Allen had a cautious eye on Lvellie's moves. It was obvious that the Central officials are here to take watch on the kidnapped Noah.

SLAM. BANG.

Everyone looked back at the kitchen counter. Jeryy dropped his butcher knife. That's just horrible. It just meant one thing.

"Jeryy-chan?" Allen stood back and pulled Aria out of the scene.

"Lvellie!!! I've been waiting for this moment for years! I challenge you to a cook-off!" There were sparks coming out of their glinting eyes.

"I accept! I never forfeit in such challenge!"

"but, sir," The blond boy next to Lvellie said. "who'd be the judge?"

Everyone froze in silent. They suddenly turned to the twins; Allen and Aria. An evil smirk appeared on their faces.

"Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?" They said in chorus right at the same time.

"Allen, Aria... You'll be the judge."

------------------------------

Noah's pool...

"HAHA!~ Tyki got pulled in the water!" The twins chants as they splash some water. Tyki ran his fingers through his hair and removed his white shirt.

"You better shut or I'll stuff you with Earl's hamburgers." he taunted. "It's crocodiles this time..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

-------------------------------

After the long hours of cooking and baking, it was time to judge. Lvellie cooked all sorts of cakes that were really tempting while Jeryy cooked world class dishes.

Aria gave a 4 for Jeryy's cooking while a 9 for Lvellie's cakes meanwhile Allen gave a 9 for Jeryy's cooking and 4 for Lvellie's cakes. They called it even but Jeryy just won't let it go.

_'They might be twins but they have different taste...' _Lavi thought and pulled Kanda in.

"Yu-kun will be the tie breaker!" he proclaimed.

"What are you talking about, eye-patch?" Kanda was forcefully seated in between the twins.

"The one who makes the best Tempura Soba wins!"

--------------------------------

Back in the Noah's...

Jasdero and Devit was forced to eat one of Earl's crocodile burgers, silently screaming for help in their minds. Everyone was eating Earl's famous burgers. Just then Jasdero asked a question.

"Duke, who build the ark?"

"Noah! Noah!" He shouted and munch at his burgers.

"ehehe... there's a song for that..." Rhode muttered and sat on Cyril's lap.

"Can you sing it?" Cyril puts his arms around her waist.

"It goes like this... 'Who build the Ark? Noah! Noah! Who build the Ark? brother Noah build the Ark!'" Rhode sang. Papa Antenna went on clapping for his little girl.

"One more time, Rhode~" Earl gave an encore and sang along.

----------------------------------------

Final Judgment...

Yu took a bite of both Sobas; first, Lvellie's. Jeryy was so certain to win this time since he knows Kanda's usual Tempura Soba. Kanda's expression was so vivid. He quickly put down the soba that Lvellie made and put up a 2.

"A TWO? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME A TWO???" The people near Lvellie restrained him, holding him by his arn.

"It's too sweet... I don't like sweets..." He showed him a glare of disgust and tasted Jeryy's next.

After 4 bites or so, he put up an 8. It was kind of obvious. Jerry stuck his tongue out at the Secretary in insult.

"HA! I win!"

"I am waiting for out rematch, Jeryy-chan. REMATCH." He puts emphasis on the word and left, Link tailing him behind.

"He calls Jeryy, Jeryy-chan?" Everyone wondered.

"Rematch my ass..." Jeryy muttered and turned to the public. "Who wants free food??? Reever! Go get some beer for this people!"

"Gotcha!"

------------------------------

In the Noah's...

"Who build the Ark~? Noah! Noah!" They continued on singing, this time with Lero singing along. Jasdevi twins had ear muffs in their ears.

"Uhhh~~~ make them stop... please..."

"If I hear that song one more time, I'm gonna burst!"

"WHO BUILD THE ARK?? NOAH! NOAH! WHO BUILD THE ARK, BROTHER NOAH BUILD THE ARK!"

* * *

**A/N:**

That was a bit random, isn't it? XD *Lvellie called Jerry"-chan"... I wonder what's with them?* anyway, hope you enjoy... please review...

[currently in a very long hiatus... please be patient... ^^;]


	11. Kiss

**Author's Notes:**

^^;; please pardon me for another long hiatus... but then, I'm going back to UAE by sunday.. ^^ vacation's finished (which means I'm back to studying... more hiatus) anyway, it's another random chapter. Silent readers, please review! ^^ I want to know if you have any violent reactions or criticism...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kiss**

"Reever-san, where did you get those?" Tapp asked as he opened one of it. "I thought you don't like alcoholic drinks?"

"That's my dirty little secret…" He grinned and took a shot. "Why do you suppose I work in the Science Department?"

At Jeryy's victory party, Kanda impatiently sat in one corner and lay still like frozen. He dislikes unnecessary interaction with people he despises, especially for a certain white-haired bean sprout. They were all drinking some beer that Reever brought back from somewhere.

'_Che… these people are unbelievable. They should be tracking down Akumas instead of idly drinking beer in the cafeteria.' _His thoughts were filled with killing intents and work. Maybe this is one of the reasons why he was called a "workaholic".

Lavi caught sight of Yuu in one corner had his 4th mug already as he wobbled to Kanda's corner. He was carrying a mug of Reever's improvised beer and put it aside to Kanda. "Want some?" He offered.

"Tch…" Kanda turned away from the drunken red-head. "I don't drink…"

"HWhAaAt?" His voice sounded like it was drowned. "Yuu-kun doesn't drink?"

"Don't use my first name, eye-patch." He glared and walked away from the Junior Bookman.

Allen also had the same issue. The people from the Science Department were offering him a drink. They kept insisting Allen for a "just-one-shot".

"Walker, it's not really alcoholic. I promise." Reever drank some more. "It taste just like soda… but has some after effects of dizziness."

"IT'S STILL ALCOHOLIC."

'_I guess being Cross's apprentice became a trauma to him…' _Reever told himself as he shook his head. He turned back to the white haired teen. "Tell you what. I hate alcoholic drinks too, but come to think of it… I created this drink. It's non-alcoholic. I swear. Not one bit. It can just fool your senses," He drank another in one gulp. "See?"

The boy stared and blinked at the foamy yellowish drink. Surely he was hesitating. Aria passed by and saw him staring at the drink. "What are you staring at?"

"A-Aria… did you drink this?"

"Reever-san told me that it isn't alcoholic so I drank it." She explained and sat down beside him. "I can really tell… It isn't alcoholic."

"If you say so…"

-----------------------------

"Tch… If you don't stop annoying me, I'll slice you up into pieces."

Lavi immediately stopped. He grinned and turned back to Kanda. "Look at Allen… He already had his shot. You won't let him surpass you right?" He smiled menacingly as he saw Kanda's expression. Competition…

"Shut up and gimme that," He shoved Lavi off and drank a whole mug of Reever's beer. The effects were faster than expected on Kanda. He touched his forehead as if he has a headache and fell on a sofa nearby cursing.

A few minutes afterwards, the cafeteria fell silent. Everyone was unimaginably drunk by a non-alcoholic drink. Lavi had ten bottles but still has a clear vision. Lenalee didn't drink any just like Krory and Miranda. They already left the cafeteria before they start drinking. Komui had nine and was knocked out just like Jeryy. They were lying down on the kitchen floor like dead people with Jeryy's staff. Allen and Aria had two bottles but were still alert. The whole Science Department was knocked out too including some of the finders who joined in.

Bookman was hardcore. Gramps had **eleven** bottles and was still alert and in normal state.

Kanda had the worst case scenario… He had **one** bottle and end up weird. He was mumbling things like sleep talk.

"This place looked like a battle scene. Everyone's drunk…" Aria muttered and gave out a heave of sigh. "They might as well sleep here in the Cafeteria." She turned to Allen who disappeared from her side.

"Allen?"

He was observing the drunken Samurai with an evil grin. Holding a black marker on his hand, his evil smile got wider but…

"Moyashi, stop," Kanda slowly opened his eyes. The bean sprout immediately backed off. Aria stood beside Allen.

"Allen, what are you doing?" She took away the marker from his hands as she shifted her gaze on to the older exorcist. "Is he sleep talking?" She whispered to Allen.

"Dunno. He just suddenly woke up."

When they looked back at Kanda, his weight shifted and fell on Allen. There was an awkward silence between the three of them.

That was when Kanda made a big mistake in his life, something that would dirty his reputation.

**He kissed Allen Walker; the person he despised so much.**

"ehh…?" Aria was speechless. She just saw a boy to boy love scene in front of her. Jasdero and Devit sometimes tried those but they were twins… It's an exception to the rules of natural love for them.

The cursed boy was simply speechless, his eyes closed and frozen to the spot. It was like they were stuck to that position. The samurai didn't move or flinch at what he did. He was still sleeping.

Allen pushed Kanda from him and finally breathes. His face was red and obviously hot. He slowly touch his lips and glance back at Kanda.

"What just happened?" Aria properly lied down Kanda's body next to the others.

"I don't know." Allen pats his cheeks. "Let's just say that that thing didn't happen, okay?"

"Kay."

The next day, nobody remembered what exactly happened last night, especially Kanda.

--------------------------

Council between the Order and the Central…

"The Black Order has kept in one of the enemy's people. A Noah," Leverrier explains. "As we all know, Noahs are one of the highest threats we have. They kill people and take our exorcists' innocence… She is a threat for the Order."

"Secretary, as supervisor of the Black Order, I know the dangers of our people. Aria Cross is NOT a Noah." Komui slammed his desk.

"Supervisor Komui Lee, control yourself." Komui sat at once and continued to reason out for Aria's defense.

"She's not a threat. She might even be a big help for the Order."

"Help? She's been well trained by the Earl. Have you even thought about why they let Miss Cross to stay in the Order? She's spying on us. She's not supposed to be trusted."

"She could be a spy for us. We can use her against the Millennium."

"I've read her information. She's adopted by the Earl. It would be hard for her to turn against him."

"But sir—"

"No buts, Supervisor Lee." Leverrier smirked to him. He can clearly see how difficult it is for Komui to defend the Noah. "Addition to that issue, Mr. Lee, we haven't cleared out the 14th's comeback. Walker is already a problem here."

'_Cross… damn it. You're the one who dumped me with these kids. Where's that pervert anyway???'_

"Walker is completely fine at that matter. No signs of the comeback that I can assure. He's no problem in the Order. He's given us even greater help; with that Ark and all."

Leverrier smirked once again. It seems that he made his final decision. It is certain, for a person as cruel as Leverrier, to not forfeit in this sort of debate. Whatever the consequences may be, he'll stubbornly insist on his choice.

"I made my choice." He stood up and gathered up his files. "Cross and Walker will be under surveillance…"

Komui clenched his fist, ready to aim at Leverrier's face but no. He had to accept this. Something will turn up afterwards. Let fate take its course. Those two can make it.

--------

Flashback

--------

"At once when you become the 14th, you _might_ kill the one you love…"

--------

"Twin innocence… That's quite rare. Both of the innocence is connected. Anything that affects the other is felt vice-versa. If Allen got cursed by Mana, there will be a 90% of Aria experiencing the pain including the curse. Genius, isn't it?"

--------

End of Flashback

--------

He slapped his head at once when he realizes things through. 14th's comeback may be sooner than expected.

--------------------------------

Back at the Order…

"Allen~! Over here!" Lavi shouted as always, his voice echoing in the cafeteria. "Look, Look!!! Yuu let me eat beside him!" He pointed beside him the dark haired exorcist.

"Don't use my first name, baka usagi." Kanda glared and moved from another table. "I never actually said that you can sit beside me." He pulled up one of his long sleeves and continued with his morning soba. "Oi, moyashi, where's Aria?"

"Eh? Looking for Aria again? Kanda~ Kanda! Don't tell me you like her~~!" Allen teased with an evil look on his face.

"Sister Complex…" He said, this time without violent reactions or slashing tables with his mugen. "What now…? Are you jealous?" A smirk appeared from his face that looked like a sign of victory over the bean sprout.

"I am NOT! You just like her~!"

"Sister Complex…" His smirk got wider to a sort of smile.

"Ha! Just admit it Kanda. You like Aria!"

"Just admit it Allen. You're so Sister Complex. "

"You know… Aria IS like Allen. They're twins. If Kanda likes Aria, he must have like Allen. Right?" The Bookman analyzes.

"Me? Like this Moyashi? No way."

"Ha… Like this Ba-Kanda? NEVER!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

Sparks were coming out of their eyes as they glared at each other.

"It really is true… The more you hate, the more you love…" Lavi muttered

"You stay out of this or we'll shave your head!" Kanda and Allen shouted.

Lavi left the room for safety, afraid of them attempting to shave his red hair. _'Besides… Kanda already gave his kiss to Allen.'_

"What the—" Kanda stopped and sat down. "Where is Aria?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

-----------------------------

Aria's POV + Dream

"This place seems so familiar to me…" I told myself as I look around. There's a big tall tree in the center of a small town. I stepped in for a closer look and turn up. "Everything's so familiar to me."

I was about to rest my back to the tree when I fell **in**. It was like getting sucked in a null void filled with darkness. I just closed my eyes and waited for the impact but no. Instead, I landed softly on the arms of a young blonde.

"Aria… You okay?" He didn't let me down. For the first time I look to his face and realizes something.

"Earl…?" He was still the same Earl I've known for years. He was still wearing weird hats and fancy coats but he wasn't so fat anymore. Plus he has a normal face this time, without his glasses.

"Eh? Even I'm in my younger form, you still recognize me? _I thought I can play a little game called guess who it is…_" He let me down and gets dramatic all of a sudden. "Aria-chaaaan~ I really miss you!" He hugged me tightly until I can't breathe. "Can't breathe~"

The grudge and hate against Earl in my heart faded. He squeezed it all off me I guess. How could I hate the one who took me in after all these years? I should have been even grateful. Water started to fill up my eyes. Tears please don't fall. I don't want him to notice.

"I… I miss you too, Earl." I hugged him back. "Are you crying?!?"

"It's called tears of joy." He smiled and wiped his tears. "So what's up? Why didn't you come back?"

"I made my choice. I have to stay with them."

"Are you happy with that choice? You do know the difficulties of being an exorcist right?" Young Earl looked down and sat on one of the benches nearby. "That may also mean being enemies with us… There will be _necessary _killings between the Noah and exorcists. It's unavoidable._"_

"I… I know that. So unlucky…"

"They were talking about you a while ago… in the Great Council. They were thinking of putting you under surveillance. Those idiots think that you're spying for us."

"Wait… What? How did you know those things?"

"I have a very good source." He winked. "They think you're a Noah. Naïve people… If they even try to touch you, I'll kill them."

"Tch. No need. I can kill them myself…" I paused to look at his eyes. "Earl, is there no end to this war? Can't we just stop fighting?" My tears took over and fell from my face. I can't hold it much longer.

His smiled faded. He hands me his handkerchief to wipe my tears. "I don't want to see you cry, okay? It doesn't suit you." He pats my head and stood up. "Promise me that you'll never cry again." I nodded.

"The war will end soon with a final blow." He smiled again and looks at his pocket watch. "Time's up for me. You better wake up now." He kissed my forehead and faded in the scene. That moment, I could have sworn I blushed after that little kiss.

-----------------------------------

After the dream meeting with the Younger Earl, she woke up with a bright carefree smile. Maybe it was the kiss. Rushing to the bathroom, she washed up and dresses into a sleeveless black and white hoodie and knee high shorts. After that talk with Earl, she felt light.

She immediately slip in her shoes and ran to the Hallways of the Cafeteria for a long breakfast. Her grin got wider when she saw her friends. Allen and Kanda are fighting as usual while Lavi goes for a back up teasing.

"I'll never get tired of this." She told herself and sits between Kanda and Allen. "Morning!"

"Morning," Allen scooted aside for more room. So did Kanda. "You're late."

"I had a good dream. Didn't want to spoil it," She smiled and ran off to the counter.

"Morning, Jeryy-chan! Usual 'breakfast special' please!"

"Someone had a good dream~" Jeryy complemented and starts cooking. "Breakfast will come to your table in 15 minutes."

She went back to her seat between Kanda and Allen while humming a happy song. Kanda cocked his eyebrow at her but didn't say a thing. He was too busy eating soba.

"Hey, guys. I'm off so take care of Aria. Behave yourselves okay?" Lavi gave a short salute and exited.

"What's with Lavi?" Aria stretches her arms.

"Don't mind him…" The two said in chorus.

"Oh, yeah… Allen… about what happened last week…" Aria whispered to Allen and pulled him under the table. "Kanda didn't remember anything right?"

Allen suddenly gulped nervously shifting his glance to Kanda then to Aria.

"I don't think so… I hope not." Allen bit his lip and continuously glancing back at Kanda.

"You can't be crushing on him now… hm?" she gave a suspicious look on him.

"WHAT?!?"

"Shh! You don't have to shout!" She silenced him.

"What makes you think of that?" He lowered down his voice.

"Well, I've been thinking things through… When I first ate with Kanda, you reacted so badly. Then that kiss—"Allen put his finger on her lips, stopping her words.

"Don't even mention that… That was gross."

"Then 'that' thing… and whenever I sit next to Kanda, you'll cut between us."

'_She had the wrong idea after all… It was sort of Sister Complex, not Kanda Complex.'_

"You have the wrong idea. I'm telling you. The reason was way different from what you're thinking."

"I can hear you, bean sprouts." Kanda's voice said. They both emerged from the table and said in chorus, "I'm NOT a BEAN SPROUT!"

--------------------------

After some time, she left the cafeteria and bumped into the brain storming Supervisor. They crashed into each other causing Komui's papers to fly and scatter everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Komui-san!" She bowed and helped gather the scattered documents.

"It's nothing." Aria handed them in. "Thank you." He put it back to his folder.

"Aria, just in time, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is it about my stay here? The Central didn't approve, ne?" She surprised the Supervisor.

"I… How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter much. So they didn't approve?"

He looks around and whispered to Aria. "Let's talk about this in my office."

--------------------------

[Allen's PoV]

How could Aria have that sort of idea?

I thought about it really hard until my head hurts. I can't be possibly jealous right? I just can't. It didn't mean that Kanda kissed me means that we're together. That's just insane.

"_You can't be crushing on him now… ne?"_ Aria's statement rang in my ears.

I shook my head no. I can't be. It's impossible.

"_What now…? Are you jealous?"_ Kanda's voice appeared in my mind next including that sweet little smirk he had.

Wait… Did I just say 'that sweet little smirk'???

This is just so wrong!!! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Why would I like that straight cut fringe meanie who just eats soba and nothing else? I hate Kanda… he's making my life more miserable.

"_It really is true… The more you hate, the more you love…"_

'_gah! These voices keep popping in my head!!!'_

* * *

**A/N:**

ehehe... sort of going Yullen here (currently taking over my life XD) ahaha... if any of you requests for any **PAIRING **scenes, just tell me. I can do a Tyki+Lavi XD joke! But really, tell which pairings you want.

anyway, once again: **SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW**

**thank you.**

**[STATUS: SEMI-HIATUS]**


	12. Surveilance

**A/N: **

I'm back! but not for long... still doing this hiatus. Anyway, here's chapter 12. I just remembered. Remember the Younger Earl in the recent chapter? I actually dreamt about it. I saw him as Tamaki but actually called him Earl. That's where I got the idea of having a younger earl... and in conclusion to that vision, I found out that Earl is a BLONDE.

Just imagine the younger Earl as Tamaki. That's just plain drop dead gorgeous.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Under Surveillance_**

"I hope you don't mind…"

"Why am I under surveillance again?"

"Suspicion of being a spy for the Millennium Earl…" Komui sighed.

"As I expected," she lied back at the sofa. "Is that so?"

"I tried all I can but they insist until they find you worthy of the Church's trust." Komui sips some of the coffee Lenalee served him. "As much as possible, don't fail us."

"Of course,"

There was a space of silence between them. Komui was about to dismiss her but…

"If I prove them wrong, I would stay here, right? And be an exorcist like my friends." She stared at his eyes with strong commitment. "I will prove them all wrong. I want to be an exorcist and they have nothing against it."

"Well then," Komui pass her a note. "The surveillance will start this day. Inspector Howard Link will come to watch you and Allen's every move."

"Wait. Why is Allen included in the surveillance?" She tucks in the note in her pocket.

"He's also suspected as a Noah, like you are, but the main priority here is you." Komui pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I understand." She stood up and proceeded to the door. As she was about to close the door she looked back at the supervisor and smiled. "Thank you, Komui."

---------------------------------

Just like Komui said, a boy with braided hair came. He looked too young for the job since he was only a few inches taller than his client. He looks so straight forward and matured though. Allen comes around to see who was it and smiled.

"Link! You're back?" the white-haired boy ran to him and took his suitcase. "Let me help you with that."

'_Allen knows this guy?'_

"Walker-san, thank you" He bowed and lets Allen carries it for him.

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name? Call me Allen, please." He insisted.

"Allen," I called and he turned back. "You know about this, don't you?" I gave him a serious meaningful look. He nods and smiled.

"I know."

Link approaches her with his emotionless expression and greeted her. "You must be Miss Aria Cross, the Earl's daughter. I'm Inspector Howard Link." He shook hands with her and walks off without any word at all.

"I hate that guy." She pouted. "He's so cold and expressionless."

"You'll like him as soon as you get to know him. He's going to monitor our every move so we better be careful for Komui's sake."

"How could you be so calm about these things?" She turns to her twin as they walk up to their quarters.

"I don't want my friends to get worried about me… especially you. So we better act normal with Link around."

"Poker-face…" She stuck her tongue out at him.

-----------------------

Komui gave the three of them a big room fit for three persons. Since Link is going to monitor their every move, he had to stay wherever the two goes. The room had three beds; a double bed bunk and a single bed by the wall.

"I'll take the top bunk." Aria dragged her luggage and up the bed.

"Well then, Allen you take the bottom. I'll stay here on the single bed." Link pointed as he sat down on the bed. Allen did so too, removing his tie.

"It's so hot." He looked up and saw Aria upside down.

"Allen, let's play poker!" she went back up and shuffles the cards. "Up here, Allen."

Her twin did so leaving Link to his rest. Aria shuffles the card with a smirk of victory. She distributed it and looks at her card. Allen was smirking at his own cards too. Victory was unsure for both of them cheating.

"Ha! Royal Straight Flush!" Allen laid down his royal flush of clovers. Her grin became wider.

"Clovers? How hopeless." She laid down her royal flush of spades. "Royal Straight Flush! Victory!" She shows a peace sign.

"2 out of 3?" Allen suggested. "I'll shuffle. That game was rigged. I just knew it."

"Hey, I wasn't cheating! I am just plain awesome."

"No, you're not." He cuts the cards and distributes it.

"Yes, I am! This time, I won't cheat."

"Ha! Then that means you were cheating a while ago." Allen looks at his with the same evil smirk, only much surer this time.

"That was your style, cheating boy A."

Link meanwhile was writing down his observations about the two.

Day 1

The twins haven't shown any negative aspects, especially Allen Walker. Aria Cross though shows a great suspicion on my mission. They may have a clue about why they are monitored. Aria seems to have great resemblance to

Link stopped and closed his notebook, leaving a sort of black blot on the page. He looked up at the twins playing cards and smiled. He silently nods off and took a nap while on his sitting position.

Their laughter stopped. Aria went down and waved at Link's sleeping face.

"It's clear! Let's go down to Jeryy's and take a snack." She slowly opens the creaky door.

"Good idea. I'm starving." Allen runs to her and held her hand on the way.

The two went down the sets of staircases and in to Jeryy's kitchen. The cafeteria was unbelievably empty. Only they were in it. Jeryy welcomed them in and immediately cook the two's favorite.

"Allen…" Aria called.

"Hm?" he turned to her.

"It's almost Christmas." She timidly said as she played with her fingers. "It's almost **our** birthday."

"How did you—"

"Oh come on. You don't expect me not to know we're twins right?" She smiled. "I would be down-right stupid not to even realize."

Jeryy came in the scene and placed their meal on their table. He grinned at both of them who just blinked.

"Here's your order. Can I have a tip?" Jeryy leaned closer to the white haired boy. He just nervously smiled.

"Jeryy-chan… I'm a loyal customer. Why are you asking for a tip?"

"Allen-kun, you do know that I like cute boys who have a large appetite for my cooking…" The cook smiled gleefully and leaned closer.

"Here's the tip, Jeryy-chan. Thanks for the meal." Aria cut off Jeryy's fantasizing and gives him a fair tip. The cook just marches off half disappointed and half glad.

"That was weird." Allen ran his fingers through his hair then shifted his attention to her wide smile. He smiled back. It looked like a reflection that was smiling back at him.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks.

"It's snowing…" He replied. "I just remembered something."

"What is it? Tell me."

He looks back at the balcony. "It was snowing too… and it was Christmas Eve."

"I know… doesn't matter much now. I already found you, right?" She smiled again and held his hand. "Let's go outside and play just like before."

Allen nods and stood up, holding her hand tightly.

They ran to the HQ's white covered grounds. Aria tripped on the deep snow causing Allen to be pulled down to her. He stretched his arms to support his weight before he crash into Aria. Their faces were a couple inches apart. She blinked twice, her face getting hot and red. Allen's face was the same.

None of them felt like speaking to each other; just stare. None of them could breathe.

"A-Allen…" She moaned.

He immediately moves away and breathes heavily next to her. She sit up and looks down, her face still as red as before.

"I'm sorry…" They said at the same time.

Allen looked down to the snowy ground and had an idea. He rolled a small snowball in his hand and throws it at her head.

"What the—"

She returns the favor and throws another one to Allen hitting his face. Soon, the sky was filled with white snowballs flying in the sky. They forgot about the incident a while ago. Link silently watches from the balcony two floors above them. A broad smile appeared from his face in satisfaction.

After some time, the twins grew tired and fell to the ground, sinking in the deep snow.

"Aria… What does it feel living with Earl?" Allen asked a random question while making snowy angels.

"It feels normal. It's just like having a family." She sits up and stares at the snow while reminiscing at some moments with the Noahs. Like whenever Boric and the twins would have a food fight or whenever they would pull a gathering just to help Rhode and me in our homework.

"They treated me like family even though I'm different from them."

"You think we're different from them?"

"Nope… maybe we're just like them… just gone good." She looks up at the sky crying with more snow. "Let's go back. It's freezing here. I think Link's realized we're gone."

-------------------

They reached the room finding Link to be missing. There was a note on his bed that reads…

"You two escaped… I just went down for a quick lunch and a walk. Behave. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The two laughed. He sounded like their mother. The door opened and Kanda was standing there, panting. He had that sour face again.

"Kanda," Allen first called out. "You look tired."

"I hate your room…" Kanda muttered and went in. Allen had that evil look again and teased the older exorcist. "Just admit that it's bigger than yours, Ba-Kanda."

"Tch… It's not that it's bigger. It's far from the office." He shrugged. "Komui has a mission for us."

Aria's eyes sparkled. This is her chance! They all ran to Komui's office. Kanda wasn't kidding. It really is far. They finally arrived to Komui's unusual messy office. It wasn't the normal mess that he had. Link was surprisingly already there, holding three folders. He handed the three of them a folder for their mission information.

Mission: Innocence retrieval

Location: Paris, France

"Another Akuma attack that concerns innocence in danger," Komui explains. "Just like the usual missions, you have to retrieve the innocence and its user if he or she turns out to be compatible. Make sure no civilian is hurt in the battle. Howard Link will assist you."

Link steps forward as he was called. Kanda had that sour face again. Is it because he didn't like Link at all or is it because they have to work on Link's orders? Aria kept up a straight face.

"Walker, the ark please"

Just as Allen thought, a portal appeared and they went in. Aria's mind felt like scrambled. She knew that she's been here all the time.

"I've seen this place before…" she mumbles. They all turned their gazes to the girl.

"I _drived_ this thing before and got scolded afterwards…"

'_So she can drive the ark too?' _Link thought. He disregarded it for a while since their priority is the mission.

"So you can drive the ark?"

"I guess?" she gives her doubted answer. Kanda cuts of their discovery with his annoyed tone.

"We're on a mission here... ark later, mission now."

_'You don't have to be snobby about it...' _Allen thought as he opens the right door to their destination.

----

Somewhere in Paris, the snow on the cold ground was dirtied by unjust murders of innocent blood. The star mark of the akuma virus spread to their bodies faster than before. Obviously the work of a level 3 or higher.

But that wasn't the main idea here. It was looking for something-someone.

He was running for his life at once when he saw the wretched thing killing his pals. His hand clutched his shirt as he pants for breath. He looks around, scanning for danger lurking in the shadows.

"Why is this happening?"

A cold shiver ran down his spine as a familiar voice called out his name. "Louie, why did you leave me there a while ago? I thought I got killed."

"Francis? I-" He was about to take a step closer but his heart felt like it skip a beat.

The white-haired exorcist stabbed his left-arm-sword right into Francis. The boy's body falls into ashes and disappeared.

"May you rest in peace, akuma..."

Louie's panic came in again. His gaze traveling on the exorcists. They were oddly dressed, most likely because they carry weird undefined weapons unlike of the modern day weapons. Louie tried running but another someone appeared on his way, blocking it.

She wasn't like the other three. She was nicely dressed into a casual wear. He looked back on the white haired boy earlier and the lady in front of him. It was like a mirror, reflecting both sides.

"W-Who are you?"

"We're exorcists, and we're here to help you." She sweetly smiled.

"Exorcists?"

The tallest of them came closer and glares at the boy.

"Where's the innocence?"

"Kanda!" The white haired boy slaps his arm. "You're scaring him."

"Che." He stands back and waited.

Aria's right eye turned red with a sort of magnifying glass in front of it. Allen had the same feeling and let his adrenaline rush took over.

* * *

**A/N: **

ahaha... that was sort a cliffy there. I'm sorry but i'm trying to send this all day. My computer got broken so i have to get it fixed. Still on a big hiatus...

[STATUS: HIATUS]


	13. Darkness in Our Hearts

**A/N:**

That was such a long hiatus! I'm really really really really sorry for submitting this late. I was busy. Yeah, ironic isn't it? It's vacation and still I'm busy. I was stressed out. Anyway, by August it will be a longer (trust me... it will) hiatus than ever. Not SEMI-HIATUS. Again I must apologize for my mistakes and tardiness. I'll be way busy for a sophomore student.

Anyway, here's Chapter 13! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 13: Darkness in Our Hearts**

"Allen, watch out!" Aria shouted and pushed Allen and Louie away. Just in time, something huge fell from the sky and landed right where they were.

"Everyone, let's go. It's not safe enough here." Link ordered and they immediately moved out of the colliding structure. Allen carried the kid on his back as they ran for their lives. Aria followed afterwards after slicing up some chasing Akumas.

"Kanda, there's too much of them." She spoke up as she gains speed. "We have to fight them off while Allen takes him back to the HQ."

'_Is she completely forgetting about the kid? Aren't we suppose to know first if he's a compatible or not?_' Allen thought as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He took a good look of the kid and attempt to calm him down a bit.

"You're Louie, right?" He asked. Louie gave a small nod with doubt clearly written on his face. "Louie, I'm sorry about your friend back there."

"It's okay. You can't seriously trust anyone anymore." He replied and turned his gaze back from where they were. "Francis was always a traitor in the first place."

"Francis?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged. Kanda approached the white haired exorcist with that same sour look again.

"What now?!" the younger exorcist pouted. Kanda placed his hand on Allen's head and looks at him in the eye face.

"What's with that attitude, eh moyashi?" He really sure is quite annoyed. _'What did I do this time?'_ Allen thought.

Suddenly, weird scenes came in both of the twin's hearts and minds. It was a very odd and unfamiliar to them. They were with people that they can't recognize, in places they can't remember. Then, he snapped back to reality.

"Aren't we supposed to get the innocence by now or find out if the kid's a compatible?" Kanda repeated impatiently.

"Sure." He replied blankly. He shifted his gaze to his twin. Their eyes reacted once again. Surely, danger lurks nearby. They all acted up fast but Louie simply won't budge. Despair can surely wake up the darkness in everyone's hearts. He was insisting to stay and get killed by "shadow monsters" as he called it.

"Listen, kid, and LISTEN GOOD!" Kanda was seriously losing it. "That "shadow monster" you're calling just killed your friend back there and now you're insisting to stay? Is that your death wish?!"

"Maybe… That 'friend' you're calling is a traitor. He's just one of them. They use me for their own personal gain. What am I?" No one speak up to answer the question. "I'M JUST A BIG NOBODY! A NOBODY!"

He ran away with tears in his eyes into an entrance that wasn't there before. They followed him finding that they're lost in a huge labyrinth. _'Poor kid…'_ Allen thought, desperately looking for him with the others.

Kanda on the other hand is showing more concern than ever. _'I haven't seen him like this at all. Usually, he wouldn't bother for the other's safety and probably glare at us all day.'_ Allen told himself. They came into a crossroad and haven't got a clue which is where.

"We have to split up." He finally decided. "It would be easier to find him." Kanda went to the right side of the cross road. Link proceeded to the left while the twins went straight forward. It took hours of walking until they end up in front of a huge black door. Both looked back at the same time to see if Kanda and Link figured their way out.

"No sign of them. Do you think they got lost?" She looked back too, a bit worried. She shifted her gaze on the large door in front of. Moment of silence occupied time.

"Let's do this together." He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Yeah. We can do this," They pushed through the door as it slowly opened. It revealed the unconscious Louie in Tyki's hands.

"TYKI!" Aria ran towards him but Allen grabs her arm, stopping her from getting any closer. She shoved him off and continued on, invocating her innocence. "What did you do?"

"This kid over here is useless." He muttered and gently dropped him. Allen tried as fast as he can to catch him. "His innocence is useless." He sat on the floor casually not minding that the two could just attack anytime. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard not far from where they stand. Everyone looked up. "I'll explain to you, kids." The Noah continued. "Not that I'm intruding your mission, but this kid's innocence is useless now. My job was to take the innocence and break it in case it's the Heart. I was about to break it but it would be really useless. It's messed up in the first place." He paused for a dramatic effect. "It's all dark."

"Dark? How could that be…?" They both said in chorus.

"It's been swallowed by the darkness. For some reason, the kid's innocence is affected by his heart. Soon he might either turn into a Fallen." He blankly said straight to the point. He threw in a black cube to them, Allen catching it. It was the innocence, only it looked much more like a pointless, useless block. The rumble started again and soon, Kanda and Link finally came. Sure enough, the Akuma was following them.

"Allen, where's the kid?" Link ran toward them at once when he saw the unconscious boy. He check on the boy's health while the exorcists keep the Akuma away. Akuma took a multiple jab at them as they swiftly dodge each. Allen and Aria used Clown Belt to strain the Akuma then with a final blow, they finished the Akuma off.

All went to Link to see if Louie can still make it. The boy had no pulse and was starring straight into nothing like it was stunned.

"What happened?"

"He has no pulse. Did his innocence get taken?"

The twins looked at each other with the "You-go-ahead-and-tell-him" look. Sure enough, Tyki disappeared right before the Akuma found them. Kanda raised his eyebrow and muttered, "Just go ahead and tell us before I slice you two up." They gulped at the same time as Aria stepped up to explain. She showed the tiny black cube of innocence in her right hand with a slight regret. She can't mention about Tyki having the innocence.

"How did it turn like this?"

Allen backed her up. "We think it's because of Louie's heart." Kanda showed another "I-don't-believe-you" sour look but kept silently waiting. "Could that be even possible?" Aria puts the innocence before Louie's heart and it sank in with a bursting blinding light.

---------------

[Noah's]

"Well? Did you break that innocence?" Rhode jumped excitedly as she kissed Tyki's cheek as a welcome greeting. Tyki ignored the question and lied back at a nearby sofa. "You didn't do it, huh?" She shifted her weight sideways, her hand on her hips with a "tell-me" look.

"Guilty," Tyki muttered, almost regretful. "Uh… don't even think about it." He combed his black hair upwards and groaned. "Duke will be so mad!" She sang and stopped as she starts guessing reasons why. "Is it because you didn't have Koi for dinner?" Tyki raised one eyebrow at her random reason. "No, I just had one a while ago."

"Is it another one with Aria's case?" Rhode's playful sound disappeared. "Don't tell me she's stopping you."

"Don't worry. I lied to them about one part." Tyki slouched on the sofa with a smirk. "I took the innocence and told them it was useless."

"ha-ha." Rhode laughed sarcastically. "Still, you let them have it."

"Whatever,"

--------------------

[Black Order's HQ]

"Mission Complete, guys!" She proclaimed with a cheerful glee. She hugged all of them tightly with that wide smile of content. Link opened his notes and took note of the mission. Louie, on the other hand, turned out okay. His innocence came back to him. All of them walked up to Komui's office, the twins talking about the things they will do afterwards.

"I'm starving…" they moaned.

"After this, I'm heading straight to Jeryy's! I bet he got new recipes." Allen's mind started to fill with food. His twin just nods in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: **

That was really short isn't it? (Rush?) Anyway, I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I got inspired lately.


	14. A Lonely Christmas

**A.N: **

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so much longer than I expected! *tears* I was about to abandon this story when I didn't get that much reviews any more. I'm so stupid!!! But then, I looked again and saw that the reviews got higher again and the want for me to continue from the readers made me inspired! *tears again* I'm so very sorry! (And school was very busy. Being an honor student makes it harder because of the demanding teachers and depending classmates) Please enjoy this chapter and review! thank you for all who supported this story! I love you all!!!**

**D I S C L A I M E R: I do not own D. Gray-man**

---

**_Chapter 14: Lonely Christmas_**

A few months came by and the snow starts to fill up on the Head Quarter's grounds. It was that time of the year where they give presents and enjoy that warm feeling next to the fire place. Everyone was busy as usual, but not because of the missions and Akuma attacks. They've decided to celebrate Christmas in the Order with everyone.

They're all counting the days until Christmas Eve. They haven't celebrated Christmas for a few years since they can't go home to their family. Now was their chance to feel the holiday spirit.

Aria tugged into his coat. She kept moaning that Link was too slow. He dug his heels on the floor as she kept pushing him to the door. "Come on!" She moaned louder. Everyone was starring at them. "Come on, Link. I have to buy his gift!"

"Why me?" He questioned. She pouted and made a puppy dog face at Link. "Cause you're monitoring me. Remember?"

"I'm not keen on shopping for gifts." He reasoned out. Kanda happened to pass by them. Link grabbed the tall exorcist by the arm and pulled him next to Aria. "Here's your shopping buddy." He proclaimed and runs off.

"What the—"Kanda glared at the bean sprout. Aria opened her mouth to plead but the exorcist cuts her off. "NO."

"Come o—"He covered her mouth with his hand and repeats, "NO." She pulled his hand away and pouts. "HOW COULD YOU SAY 'NO' TO THIS FACE?!"

Kanda let out a sigh and leans forward and emphasized "NO," to her face again and left. _'Rejected once again…' _she thought. _'I guess I'm going alone.'_

"Aria, wait!" Lavi's voice shouted. She looked back and the red head Bookman was there. He was out of breath from all that running. "I'm coming with you." He grinned. "I'm gonna buy the others some gifts."

"I'm glad, you're coming." She smiled back.

---

The two of them reached town faster than expected while it took them an hour to think which one to buy. Their pockets jingle as they kept running back and forth. They start checking off the people in the list one by one. In Lavi's list, he had two left. He was quite unsure what to give to them.

_Kanda_

_Allen_

_Gramps_

_Krory_

_Lenalee_

_Noise Marie_

_Gen. Tiedoll_

_Komui_

In Aria's list, she had only one left from her long list.

_Allen_

_Kanda_

_Gramps_

_Lavi_

_Krory_

_Lenalee_

_Tiedoll_

_Komui_

_Noise Marie_

_Tyki_

_Rhode_

_Earl_

_Devit & Jasdero_

"Wow. That's a long list! You even included the Noahs." Lavi folded his and starts dragging the newly bought gifts. "Now, which one is mine?" He took a little peek at the gifts.

"Secret." She winked and brings hers. "Uhm, Lavi…" She shifted her gaze to the red head. "What do you think Allen would like?"

"One word—**FOOD**," Lavi laughed.

"Besides that, of course!" She laughed along. As they were window shopping for the next gift, they come pass a accessory store. Her eyes sparkle as she saw a perfect gift for Allen. She pulls Lavi in the store and takes a look at it. It was a long silver key necklace with a matching silver lock necklace. Her eyes travelled along each, looking at every detail.

"You have a good taste, miss." A deep soothing voice complimented her. She looks up and smiled as she glomps at the mysterious stranger in a formal suit. "Tyki!"

"Tyki?" Lavi repeated. He helped the two up since they were drawing attention. "Cut it out, you two!"

They settled on a bench nearby as Tyki explains the reason of suddenly by 'coincidence' in town. He told them he was on a shopping spree for gifts. The little bookman obviously doubted it. A Noah would never appear coincidently for any reason. "You want proof? Here" He press a gift wrapped in red on Lavi's hands. He just blinked at it, opened his mouth but no words came out. A sort of light blush appeared on Lavi's cheeks. "You can thank me later." He shifted his attention to the white haired girl next to him. "Here," he then passed her a gift wrapped in blue. He passed another one in green.

"That's too much." She mumbled as Tyki continued to pile her with gifts. He stopped and smiled. "The red one is from me. The blue one is from Rhode, green from Jasdevi twins and the white ones' from Earl. Lulubell sent you a pink one. The others said they'll send their gifts later on." He pointed on each gift.

"All of these are from the Noahs?" Lavi surprisingly said. He puts the gift with the others and stares at the gifts the Noah piled on to the girl. "What?" Tyki raised an eyebrow at Lavi. "Haven't you seen this much?" Lavi twitched, fuming with complete annoyance.

"Thanks, Tyki." She smiled and searched for the gift she bought in the pile. "Here," she returned the favor and passed Tyki a couple of gifts. "It's the least I can do."

Tyki's smiled faded into a concerned look. "You don't have to—"He stopped at once when he saw the look on Aria's face. She had the _'don't-even-think-about-it'_ look. He was forced then to take the gifts.

"Come on, don't be modest. Just take it."

Tyki cleared his throat and gets serious. He wasn't there to be a Santa and give gifts. He was there to give Aria some bad news. "Bookman, listen carefully. It's a good thing that you're here. You're going to play a part here."

"Me? What do I have to do with Noah business?" Lavi stretched his arms and paid attention.

"Aria… the three years extension is going to end." From the look on Tyki's face, it was definitely a bad news.

---

Back at the Head Quarters, Walker busily did some decorations in the Cafeteria. It was the first time he'd celebrate his birthday with Aria and everyone else. He was looking forward for it since last month. Jeryy helped with the food and snacks. Komui's Komurins helped with arranging the room and setting up the Christmas tree. Even the sour Kanda helped out.

"That's it…" Allen lied back on one of the chairs. "We're done." He smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem." They said altogether. Komui jumped off Komurin X and drank hot chocolate that Jeryy made next to Allen. "So what's your plan, birthday boy?"

"I was planning on taking Aria on the amusement park and have dinner then take her here and surprise her."

"Sounds cool." He pats the white haired boy on the back. "Great job on being a brother." Allen smiled and replied, "thanks."

---

Junior Bookman scratched his head as he thinks things through. After Tyki's bad news, it complicated most things. Aria just looked down, trying to stop her tears. Her extension is about to expire which means she will have to leave; permanently.

"This is where you enter, Bookman." He said to the red head. "You know that Bookmen has a unique ability to remove history."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You are a Bookman, right?" Tyki raised his eyebrow once he saw the doubt on Lavi's face. "This isn't one of the Noah's plans. This is for Aria's sake."

"Even that's the case, I still can't. Gramps hasn't passed it on to me yet."

"Lavi… I know you." He smiled. "You would do the right thing."

Lavi kept quiet, thinking if that was a compliment or a dare.

"Don't do it, Lavi. I can manage." Aria wiped her tears off and showed them a huge smile.

---

After a few more moments, the hallway's filled with voices complaining they're tired and hungry. Everyone went to the door side to see what it was. Allen welcomed the two but then He turned to Lavi with suspicious eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Lavi put down the newly bought gifts and muttered. "Sister Complex…"

Allen took her shopping to Jhonny and Tapp to organize. He took her by the hand, grabs for a coat and steps outside. It was very chilly that morning but the two didn't care. They opened up the ark together, hand in hand, and stepped in to the new dimension. They appeared out near the amusement park and their adrenaline is getting active. As Allen promised, they went in and found lots of games and rides to thrill themselves.

She kept dragging him anywhere she sees as fun. Allen had no complains. He himself is enjoying this very moment. They continue until the Perris Wheel.

"The view's great, Allen!" She exclaimed, her smile not wearing off. She chews a bit of the cotton candy they bought from a stall. "Here." She feeds Allen with some.

"Thanks." He automatically replied, eating it all. "I know it's a great view."

Aria fell silent, thinking deep. Should she tell him? Would it hurt his feelings?

"What should you tell me?" Allen read her mind. Aria slapped her forehead. She forgot about their mind link.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering… Do you have a girlfriend?" She made an alibi. Allen laughed.

"Actually, I don't have one yet. You're poor brother isn't thinking about it."

"Oh, that's good! I can have you for myself, right?" She teased. "You're my one and only twin brother!"

"Yeah. You're the only one I love right now… right, sis?" He played along… or is he serious about it?

Aria's bag moved and a yellow winged golem came out to chomp on her cotton candy. "TIMCAMPY! What are you doing in my bag?"

Their car was on top of the wheel when it stopped. It was already dark but she has a lot to say and too many to explain.

"Allen, I love you. You know that very well right?" She looked at his eyes matching her serious pair. "If I were to disappear, don't look for me."

"What are you—"

"**PROMISE ME, ALLEN. DON'T LOOK FOR ME**."

Allen opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried to compose his words but he can't say it. He sighed. "Okay, I promise I won't look for you… but tell me, why?"

"What time is it first?" She inquired. Allen looks at his pocket watch and read, "11:55"

"Five minutes…" She mumbled. "Just remember, the 14th will be back."

"What? Why?"

"Merry Christmas, Allen." She pressed her lips against his just before the moment she turns into crystal fragments.

To Allen, everything went black as if he was sucked in a vortex just like the ark as if every memory was played backwards. He closed his eyes and opened them once again, waking up on his bed, in his old room and no Link or Aria to find. He puts his hand on his forehead and sighs.

"What just happened?" He stood up and went out to look for Aria.

He asked everyone who he passed to if they have seen her but their answers were all the same.

"Aria who?"

"Aria, my twin sister." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You have a twin sister? Since when, Allen-kun?" Reever was surprised making Allen more confused that ever. "What are you talking about, Reever-san? You know Aria! She talks to you a lot since she came here."

"I'm sorry, Allen. I think you're confused. I don't know anyone from that name."

Disappointed, Allen went to the others to confirm. He can't compose his mind properly. _"Why is this happening? Where is she? What just happened?" _At the Cafeteria, he asked the same question and they had the very same answer.

"Aria who? You're twin? You must be kidding me!"

"No! Please believe in me! She was here for the past months!" It was completely in vain.

"What an amusing story." Kanda smirked and continued eating. "You don't have any family at all, especially a twin called 'Aria'."

"Don't tease me like that Kanda! She often teases you too and you often mistake us as the other!" Allen felt as if crying but he kept it in.

"Allen-kun, I think you're really confused. There's no Aria in the Order. Please believe me, Lenalee..."

"I wish I can, Allen, but I don't honestly know who this girl is. I'm sorry."

Lenalee puts a comforting arm on Allen as she sits next to him. Allen rests his head on his knees incapable of holding his tears back. He remembers what she said before she disappeared. _"_**_PROMISE ME, ALLEN. DON'T LOOK FOR ME_**_." _

_Is this what she meant? To not look for her? Why now, Aria? It's like she doesn't exist in everyone's memories any more. _

_

* * *

_

**A.N: **

So... Aria disappeared completely including from her friend's memories. What did the "extension" mean? And is the 14th coming back??? (Keep on watch!)

**[There! I'm sorry it's a little short. , I think I'll be on a little more hiatus again. School doesn't want me to be free TT~TT Anyway, please review this Chapter! Questions will be entertained too ^^ ask anything! *bows* thank you for the viewers and readers again.]**


End file.
